Happy Birthday Italy Love Germany
by coin1996
Summary: It's Italy's birthday and so he want's to spend his day with Germany! But there was one little thing. Germany has no clue it's even litte Italy's birthday. So what will he do with the little Italian all da long?


Happy birthday Italy!

* * *

"Good morning Germany~!" Italy yelled as he ran into the German man's office.

"Ja, good morning Italy." Germany said as he signed another paper. Italy smiled and walked in. He was super happy after all it's not every day you get to say it's you're birthday. Italy sat up on the side of Germany's desk and looked down at the paper's.

"So do you know what today is?" Italy asked with a smile.

"St. Patrick's day?" Germany asked.

"No." Italy smiled.

"March seventeenth?" Germany asked once again.

"Nope!" Italy giggled. 'I wonder why Germany hasn't said it yet. I know! Maybe he is going to have a party for me and so he doesn't want me to know so he's not bring up today!' Italy smiled happy at his thought's.

"Sunday?" Germany asked yet again. He was really lost to say the least. He had no clue what Italy wanted him to say. It was just yet again another boring day for him. Work. Work. Work. That was all that was on his mind. Italy being there wasn't helping either.

"No." It giggled and Germany wrote down something on his paper. He really had no clue what Italy was trying to get at. It wasn't any day really. Germany was thinking well writing. If it were the day they met Italy would come bouncing in with pasta talking about a friend adversary. He really didn't know what to-day was at all.

"Then what day is it?" Germany asked. Italy looked to Germany and there was something in his eyes Germany couldn't really name.

"Do you really not know Germany?" Italy frowned and Germany sat down his pencil. He didn't want the Italian to cry.

"No I know what you're talking about and that is why I am taking you out for pasta." Germany got up and Italy smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't forget!" Italy cheered and ran out of the room. Germany sighed and took hold of his coat.

"I wish I knew what I didn't forget." Germany said softly. He then walked out meeting the happy Italian by the door. Italy looked so happy and Germany was trying to think why he was so happy. They were only going out for pasta.

XXX

Italy laughed as the two walked down the road to the new Italian café. Germany kept his mind on what today was. He wasn't sure but he knew something was going on today. If Italy came to him then it had to do with Italy. Italy had stopped and looked back to Germany with a confused look.

"Germany are you ok? You're really silent." Italy pointed out. Germany looked to him and smiled lightly.

"Ja, every thing is fine Italy I was just thinking about something but it's fine now." Germany said. Italy smiled and nodded really fast.

"Good after all you shouldn't think about thing's today it make's you all boring." Italy giggled and hugged the German's arm. Germany nodded and then looked to the flashing sign of the café. What was today any way? Just as Germany came out of his thought's the two had already walked into the café and were already sitting down.

"How my I help you?" a man asked as he pulled out his note pad.

"I want pasta. With extra sauce. With lot's of garlic on it! O and a glass of wine." Italy smiled. Germany was socked how could Italy eat so much. After all-seeing Italy you think of a girl to tell the truth. At first when Germany saw the Italian he thought he was a girl but after Italy was on the ground crying about not wanting to be killed he found out he was a guy. Germany sighed. He still look's like a girl.

"I'll just have a normal amount of pasta and water." Germany stated. The man nodded and walked off. Italy was bouncing in his seat and Germany looked at him. "You seem happy." Germany stated. Italy nodded.

"How could I not be! Germany took me out for pasta!" Italy laughed. Germany sighed and then their pasta was placed in front of them. 'It's going to be a long day.' Germany thought as he took the first bite of pasta.

XXX

Germany sat on his couch he for once was really tired. All day he was with Italy. They ate pasta, went to the park, got ice cream, played with the kid's at the park, walked down to the beach, played in the water, ate pizza, and walked home. Now Germany was on the couch trying to catch his breath. It was a long day and in the end he still didn't know what was going on.

"Germany!" Germany looked up as Italy had called his name from the door. Italy was standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you for all the fun today Germany." Italy smiled. He walked in and sat down beside Germany. "It was really fun." Italy hugged the German and Germany patted his back.

"Ja, you're welcome Italy." Germany said.

"So are you going to say it?" Italy asked. Germany paused and thought. Gott why did he not know what today was.

"Italy?" Germany asked softly. Italy pulled away and looked up at Germany with a lost look.

"si?" Italy asked. Germany sighed he had to say it.

"I really had no clue what today was." Germany said. Italy paused and tear's came to his eyes.

"You forgot?" Italy asked and Germany nodded slowly. Italy had tear's run down his face. "It's my birthday Germany." Italy stated. Germany's eyes went wide and he felt really bad. March 17th that was Italy's birthday. Gott how could he forget.

"I-I'm sorry Italy I forgot. Ummm happy birthday?" Germany said. He couldn't look Italy in the eyes. He busted the poor Italian's heart.

"Thank you Germany."Italy said softly and then looked to the floor. It really hurt Germany to see Italy in so much pain. What was he going to do? Just then an idea poked it's way into his mind. It was the perfect time to tell Italy how he felt! Maybe if he was lucky the Italian would feel the same way!

"Italy? I never got to give you you're gift." Germany stated. Italy looked up slowly and noticed the blush on Germany's cheek's.

"But I thought you didn't know it was my birthday." Italy stated. Germany nodded.

"I didn't know it was you're birthday today but I do have a gift for you." Germany took a breath and looked at Italy. "Now close you're eyes." Germany said. Italy nodded and closed his eyes. It was now or never so here was his chance. Germany leaned in and closed his eyes. He softly put his lip's on Italy's and held his breath. What was he thinking! Then he felt Italy kiss him back. It was sweet and soft but at least he loved the German back. Germany then felt Italy's arm's around his neck and his arm's went right around Italy's waist. The kiss then turned out to become a full make out. Italy moaned as Germany's tong came into his mouth and let Germany win the battle. Air was then needed and Germany pulled away. Italy's mouth stayed open and he panted. Germany looked into Italy's gold eyes and smiled.

"Germany?" Italy asked softly as he looked right into Germany's sky blue eyes.

"I love you Italy." Germany stated. Italy smiled and kissed Germany again. This time it was soft, short, and sweet.

"I love you two Germany." Italy smiled and hugged Germany. Germany hugged Italy back he never wanted to let the Italian go. "Best birthday ever." Italy giggled. Germany nodded a bit and sighed.

"I would hope so." he said softly and the two just stayed that way for the next few hour's.

The End~!

* * *

That's it! I hope you all loved it!


End file.
